


The Legend of Zelda: Convergence Theory

by jeffreyepstein



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Convergence Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffreyepstein/pseuds/jeffreyepstein
Summary: When mysterious forces bring heroes from all across Hyrule’s timeline to the same place, they learn to work together to prevent the convergence, the outcome of which will have shocking consequences for the future of Hyrule.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and places and stuff belong NINTENDO, blah blah blah. These chapters are going to pretty short but I’m going to try to get one out every day. This chapter might be confusing but it will make sense later, I promise!

The Second Hylian Civil War  
9ADDT (Years after the death of the Great Deku Tree)   
Hyrule Field

War waged on in Hyrule, as the sorcerer Ganondorf leads the Gerudo into battle against the forces of Hyrule. Princess Zelda leads her forces in the place of her late father. The two sorcerer rulers fight their way closer to each other, both eager for the other’s blood.  
But in the shadows lurks a mysterious warrior clad all in black, wearing a long pointed hat and a scary looking mask that gave his eyes an eery red glow. Both the Gerudo and the Hylians know he’s near, but they know not his intentions, so they fight on, praying to the goddesses that he’s on their side.  
Back on the battlefield, a Gerudo warrior known as Nabooru had become surrounded by three knights. The first one made a swing at her; she blocked the blow with her spear and then kicked him in the groin. She then grabbed him by the head and swung him into the second knight, causing them to both fall into a heap of limbs on the ground.   
Caught off the guard, the third knight bashed her in the back with his shield, sending her flying to the ground. She turned to look up at him as he readied his sword, and closed her eyes in fear as he brought down the sword.  
KACHING!!!  
Nabooru slowly opened her eyes, surprised to find that she was still alive. Standing over stood the warrior in black, guarding her from the knight.  
And then, the warrior spoke.   
“Leave now and I spare your life.”  
The knight knew better than to fight the man before, so he turned to run away. The warrior turned around and reached a hand out to help up the Gerudo who lye helpless at his feet.  
Nabooru was surprised at his appearance. She had heard the rumors of course. That there was a warrior in black who once accomplished great thing, but who’s memory was lost to time. But the young man who stood before her wasn’t at all what she had expected- he seemed to be about 21, the same age as her.  
Nevertheless, she took his hand and got up. “Why are you protecting me?” she asked.  
“There’s no time for that now, I need to get you to safety!”  
As the two ran through the battlefield, Hylians and Gerudo alike gave them plenty of room, not wanting to get provoke the dark warrior. Eventually the two found a small cave and hid inside, safe from the chaos that previously surrounded them.   
“Ok, can you tell me what this is all about?”  
“You don’t truly support Ganon’s regime. You only fight on his side out of fear.”  
“What?”  
“You are one of seven people who holds the power to defeat Ganondorf. You need to seek out the other six so an end can be put to this madness.”  
“How do you know all this?”  
“Because I’ve lived it.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“That doesn’t matter right now. You need to meet with Zelda immediately.”  
“What?! I’m a Gerudo, they’d kill me in seconds!”  
“I can sneak you in to her chambers.”  
“So that Zelda can kill me herself?”  
“You need to trust me on this.”  
“...alright, let’s do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter two is here! We’re still only getting started with this story!
> 
> Also Nintendo still owns everything of course. If I could own Nintendo I would but I don’t have that kind of money.

Reconstruction of Hyrule  
~100,000 ADDT  
East Necluda

“I told you it was a bad idea to go truffle hunting tonight!”  
“Oh, these truffles are so worth it though!”  
“Worth dying for? I swear you have an addiction.”  
The two sisters were only about a hundred feet away from Hateno Village, and had already found themselves surrounded by bokoblins. They seemingly had no means of escape. But little did they know, a champion was on his way save them.  
He rode on a large horse, a horse so large that it was taller than most of the trees. The man on the horse was Link, the bearer of the sword that seals the darkness, and the one who defeated Calamity Ganon just a week prior. Alongside the horse ran a wolf, black and grey, with a chain attached to one of its legs.  
The two sisters had been backed into a corner, raising their makeshift shields in a hopeless effort of defense.   
The horse came around the corner, and Link jumped off of the horse, and in mid air shot down three bokoblins with a single shot. But when he landed he didn’t see the silver bokoblin behind him, who sent Link flying to the ground, the master sword flung out of his hand. The wolf jumped in, ferociously biting the bokoblin until it was torn into torn into pieces.  
“Thank you so much for saving us!”  
“Again.”  
“You know, you guys should really stop with the whole truffle hunting thing, I don’t think it’s going your way.”  
“Yeah, I know. She apparently doesn’t though.”  
“Wow, way to throw me under the bus there sis.”  
“You know, the princess and I are working on rebuilding Hyrule, you could definitely pitch in.”  
“Wait the Princess is alive?”  
“Yeah, it’s a long story. Though I guess she’s technically a quee-WHAT IN THE NAME OF HYLIA?!”  
All eyes turned to look at what had caused Link to have such a panic. A man, clad in a green outfit not unsimilar to Link’s Tunic of Wild (but much more cool), was standing, holding up the master sword above his head.  
“Who are you and where’s my wolf?” Link asked, in a bit of a shock.  
“I am your wolf! I’ve been trapped in beast form for far too long.”  
Suddenly an impish looking being with a strange helmet materialized by the strange man’s side. “Well if you hadn’t been such a moron we wouldn’t be in this mess!”  
“What mess? What is going on here?”  
The imp began. “Hi there, I’m Midna, and this is my *glaring* companion Link.”  
“Wait, but I’m Link!”  
“Yes, I’m sure this must be very confusing for you, but am your ancestor from nearly 100,000 years ago.”  
“...how?!”  
“When trapped in my beast form, I don’t age. That’s why I only look 19.”  
“Ok, so the master sword allowed to take back your human shape?”  
“Sure did.”  
“Alright, well, in any case, let’s head back to camp so we can figure everything out.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that was chapter 2! The next chapter the hero of winds, and the next the hero of skies, and after that our story will really begin to take shape.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? Next chapter should be out tomorrow and it will feature the Hero the Wild and the Hero of Twilight, so stay tuned!


End file.
